A dream come true?
by Tjolly
Summary: Its about a girl who wants to become a Pokémon trainer, but, because of past reasons, her mother wont let her. Read in side to get a WAY better summary! Plz read it! :( PG-13 for safty reasons.
1. Good things happen to thouse who wait

Hey! This is my first Pokémon fan fiction. And well I hope ya'll like it. Its about a girl who wants to become a Pokémon trainer, but, because of past reasons, her mother wont let her. Till one day her mother wakes up in the world of reality and sees that she can't keep her daughter from the world forever. With a promise from a Gym Leader, and a promise from her daughter she agrees to let Cornelia go. But will Cornelia find that being a trainer is really all it's made up to be? Many thanks to Zyte who gave a great review! I, believe, that I made all the changes you told me about. It's crazy that it's 'creepily similar'. How so? Plz e-mail me about it at my yahoo address. I don't know how, thought. I've been dreaming about this story for a while now. Anyways! Thank you again! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why can't I be a trainer too! I'm 16 for cripes sake! I'm-"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID 'NO'! Now Cornelia I have customers, we'll talk about this at home!"  
  
"Maybe I won't come home!" With that Cornelia ran out of the small town shop in to the misty streets. She stopped just out side the door looked either way, and ran to the right, passing Bill the baker, Jones the shoe maker, Nurse Joy in the Pokecenter, and Officer Jenny. She ran out of town, to the top of the MT. ledge that came far out over the town. She sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest, and sighed. She wanted to cry, but she'd remember her brother's teasing about how she cried over the smallest things, mostly over the stuff she didn't get. And she wasn't going to prove him right.  
  
This had to be the 5th millionth fight about Cornelia wanting to becoming a trainer. That her and her mother had. Cornelia could understand were her mother was coming from, that wasn't the problem was, the problem is her mother doesn't even try to see were she's coming from.  
  
"She just doesn't understand how much this means to me. And when I try and tell her she says that I'm mouthing off, yea' some times I get load, but only so she can hear me over HER yelling." Cornelia saw the sun setting, and was bewildered by were the time had gone. With a deep sigh she got up and dusted her butt off.  
  
"A spirit like yours shouldn't be kept in a cage." A voice said.  
  
Cornelia turned around and looked at the woman in a black cape, that blew around her as the wind blew hard. Then Cornelia saw the reason for the wind. It was a Dragonite. A beautiful orange-ish colored dragon with teal colored wings landed behind the woman.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Serena."  
  
"The Gym leader Serena?"  
  
"Yep! And this is my Dragonite, Drake. What's your name?"  
  
"Cornelia Hale."  
  
"Come on I'll take you home."  
  
"I don't wana go back just yet."  
  
"You wana be a trainer?"  
  
"Yea'."  
  
"Then you'll wana come."  
  
Cornelia was about to say something, but closed her mouth, and got on the back of the Dragonite with Serena. Drake ran off the cliff, and glided to Cornelia's home on the edge of town. Then he landed in the front yard.  
  
"Drake return." Drake glowed red and disappeared into the Pokeball.  
  
"Come on, mom might be home." Cornelia opened the door, and walked to the right threw a door way, into the family room. She saw her mother in a pair of jean flares, and a floral printed bell sleeve tee. Her long wavy black hair draped around her face. She gave a sob, and looked at a beautiful blue stone on a thin chain. With matching chandelier earrings. She looked up, her violet eyes, red and puffy.  
  
"I don't want us fighting anymore. But I'm afraid of loosing you, like your brother." She sob on the last word, and covered her mouth. Then stood up. "This. This was mine when I was your age. With your spirit. With a gypsy's spirit." She corrected her self. Then put the necklace on Cornelia, and took out her old hoop earrings, and put in the matching ones. "Promise me, IF I let you go you'll be safe."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Miss. Serena said that she'd take you too, um... what city was it again?" Susana asked looking at the doorframe.  
  
"Indigo city." Serena said pocking her head around the wall.  
  
"Right, were you'll get all your stuff." Susana moved some of her daughter's ember red bangs out of her violet eyes. "Go get ready. OK?"  
  
"You mean it?" Cornelia asked. Her mother nodded as tears came down her face. "Oh thank you mom!"  
  
"I knew you were going to go one way or another, and I'd hate for you to leave with you being mad at me."  
  
Cornelia ran up to her room. She changed her clothes to a short royal blue lined white jacket, a black tank top, 2 black arm bands, a blue with a white flower cuff. Black flares, with elevator black boots 2 ½" heels. She added two black ribbons to her buns, placed on either side of her head and two more necklaces. Another blue stoned one, placed in solid sterling silver, and a black and blue collar, with a white gold coin. She ran to her closet and ran up the stairs to the finished attic, and got an old back pack. Then running back down to her room, she put a few changes of under clothes, a different black tank top, another pair of black jeans, then just blue jeans. Her comb, toothbrush, toothpaste some shampoo and soap. She opened her bank, put all the money into her pocket, and ran down stairs.  
  
"Ok, I think I got everything."  
  
"Le'me check." Susana went threw her a and nodded handing it back to her. "You be safe. Oh! Don't forget to visit Ms. Parker!" Susana called up to Cornelia.  
  
"Love you mom!" Cornelia called as hung on. "Right over there, the small log cabin." She pointed to the cabin as she told Serena were to go.  
  
"Kay." Serena nodded. When Cornelia got down Serena told her to make it quick, even flying it's going to take some time to get too Indigo City.  
  
"OK, Ms. Parker! It's me! Cornelia! I came to say good-bye!" Cornelia walked into the log cabin, and was greeted by a group of Zigzagoons, and Linoones. "Hey, boys! Where's Ms. Parker?" The group ran into the back yard. "Ms. Parker!" Cornelia yelled as she saw a small Growlithe chasing after Ms. Parker. Who ran for Cornelia, and slammed the back door shut, a *thud* could be group.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Ms. Parker wheezed. "Why on heavens earth did that boy send me a baby Growlithe!" Ms. Parker said as she rolled her eyes at a picture of a young boy hugging a Growlithe. "I'm sorry dear what did you want?"  
  
"To say good-bye. I'm becoming a trainer! Gym Leader Serena, is taking me to Indigo city. And I wanted to say good-bye."  
  
"Really now?" Ms. Parker smiled. "Well then I have the PERFFECT 'going away to become a trainer' present!"  
  
"Really! What?" Cornelia watched as Ms. Parker took out a Pokeball, opened the back door, and said. "Return Baby Growlithe!" A red light shot into the ball, then Ms. Parker made the ball smaller, and turned to Cornelia with a smile. "This! A young  
  
Growlithe! From me to you!"  
  
"But, Billy sent that to you-"  
  
"Aw, Billy doesn't care if I keep them, or give the away. As long as they go to caring people. And you Cornelia are one of the more caring people I know. So here! Take it!"  
  
"Cornelia! We need to go!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Oh thank you Ms. Parker! I'll send pictures and everything! He'll-"  
  
"She'll."  
  
"She'll grow up big and strong!" Cornelia waved bye, and ran outside and got on Drake.  
  
"Ready?" Serena asked.  
  
Cornelia smile looking at her first Pokeball. Her smile got bigger. "LETS DO IT!" Cornelia pumped her fist, with the Pokeball in it, in the air.  
  
Drake flapped his wings and they were off the ground. And on to a new life. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok there you go everyone! Plz R&R! Almost all kind taken, flames will be laughed at then doused with H2O. If I get people telling me to write another one then I will, but there has to be more then 2. Hehe. Thank you and good-bye! 


	2. The beaten truth

I know Prof. Ivy isn't around Indigo City. But I have artistic-rights! So yea', ok.  
  
Last time on A dream come true?: Cornelia Hale's mom decided not to let her become a trainer! For past reasons,  
  
but then with the help from a Gym leader, Ms. Hale lets her daughter go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cornelia rolled off of Drake, the Dragonite, stood up and rubbed her butt, and she waited for Serena to get down, and smile at her.  
  
"You not use to riding on a Dragonite?"  
  
"Not used to riding at all!" Cornelia said smirking.  
  
"Oh, well come on. We're almost late." Serena said walking up the steps stopped half way. "Drake return!" Drake went into his Pokeball. "Come on!"  
  
"Oh, right." Cornelia ran up to Serena then the two ran up the rest of the way.  
  
"Professor Ivy! You in here!?" Serena held opened the door for Cornelia.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Serena that you?" A woman with deep purple hair, and brown eyes. She had on a red shirt and a lab jacket.  
  
"Yea'. I got the trainer!"  
  
"Ok, why don't you two wait over their I just got to finish something really quick."  
  
"Ok, Come on Cornelia." Serena and Cornelia walked over too the chairs, and sat down. Cornelia was biting her bottom lip. "What is it?" Serena asked  
  
"Well, um. Not that I'm not grateful to you for giving me this chance, but um. Why me?"  
  
"Ivy and I go way back, we're great friends." Serena looked up as she started. "We've always challenged each other. Placed bets with each other. Well Ivy wanted me too find a trainer, I guess she wants to help new trainers too or something. Any ways! She said 'I don't care who they are, how old, just find a new trainer.' So I found you."  
  
"Oh, what do you get for finding me?"  
  
"Nothing, just the right to say 'I won'. That's all we ever do any of this for."  
  
"OK! Now! Hello there, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, my names Cornelia Hale."  
  
"'Hale!' Are you related to Prof. Spencer Hale?"  
  
"Um...not that I know of."  
  
"Oh, well. Any ways, Cornelia. Come with me, and I'll get you all suited up!"  
  
"Ivy, I'm going to leave! See ya' around kid!"  
  
"Hey! When I got to battle you! Don't you dare go easy on me!"  
  
Serena laughed. "Deal!" She left.  
  
"Well then come on! I got a lot to give you!" Prof. Ivy said walking into a room. Cornelia fallowed. "Now most  
  
Professors tell you what's inside the Pokéballs, but! I believe if you were meant to have it, then you will. So go  
  
ahead and pick one."  
  
'Man, why couldn't she be like everyone else?' Cornelia thought. She looked at the 3 Pokéballs. 'One has to be a  
  
grass Pokémon, another water, and the other has to be fire.' Cornelia thought. 'So which ones which? All well  
  
she wants fait to choose well then this had better be a Totodile!' Cornelia pick one up and opened it.  
  
"A Torchic!" Cornelia said.  
  
"So that's were you went! You sneak! Sry that's sapost to be Totodile. I'll go find him. You stay here." Prof. Ivy  
  
left. After looking at it a bit, Prof. Ivy came back with a different Pokéball.  
  
"Prof. Ivy, what if this is what fate chose for me?" Cornelia asked.  
  
"Hum...I never thought of that. Do you want Torchic?"  
  
Cornelia looked down at the small fire Pokemon. Who looked up at her, Cornelia knelt down and petted the  
  
small bird. "You wana? Come with me that is?"  
  
"Tor! Torchic!" The small bird flapped it's small "wings"  
  
"Alright then! I wana take... Hum...what's a good name for you?" Cornelia asked her self. "Oh! I know!  
  
'Chic'!" Cornelia laughed. As the small Pokémon danced around.  
  
"Alright you two. Looks like your going to be just fine. Come on, I'll give you the rest of your stuff." Prof. Ivy  
  
said as she walked to another counter. There was a small fanny pack laying down. With objects around it.  
  
"Here we have the newer Pokedex, given to me to give to you, by Prof. Oak, 5 Pokéballs. And something that's  
  
becoming big with newer trainers. A Pokénav, it's got things in it such as trainers eyes, ribbons, and so on. You  
  
can also use it as a camera and send the footage to someone like your mom, or someone to show how you are.  
  
Er, what ever." Prof. Ivy smiled.  
  
Cornelia took the Pokénav, and looked at Prof. Ivy. "Are you telling me, to film everything that's going on, and  
  
to send it to you, so you know how Chic and I are doin'?"  
  
"Well, um..."Prof. Ivy blushed. "Yea', ok. So is that a crime?"  
  
"No, but thanks for caring." Cornelia smiled.  
  
"Yea' well you two better get going! Take care of each other." Prof. Ivy said as she put everything in the pouch,  
  
and strapped it around Cornelia's hips, and to the side so it wasn't in the way of her bag. Then Cornelia put on  
  
her bag, and with Chic walked out.  
  
"Bye you two take care of each other! Be safe!" Prof. Ivy waved by from the tops of the stairs. Cornelia waved  
  
behind the Pokénav as she filmed Prof. Ivy waving bye.  
  
Cornelia looked down at Chic who had been happily walking, and hopping along side her, who was now  
  
dragging it's poor little feet. But she felt bad for putting Chic into a Pokéball. So, Cornelia picked up the tired  
  
Pokémon, and held it like a baby.  
  
"Tor. Chic, chic." Chic said as it nestled it's self closer.  
  
"Hu?" Cornelia asked as she heard a faint 'help', come from near by. "Um... hello!?" She called out.  
  
"Help, please. Help me." Cornelia narrowed it down to under the bushes by the road. Cornelia carefully looked  
  
behind, and under the bushes, but nothing. Then she saw some robe wrapped around a tree. Cornelia walked  
  
threw the bushes, and carefully walked to the tree.  
  
"A girl!" Cornelia said. As she rushed to the tree. Her face was bruised, puffy, and bloody. "My God. Who did  
  
this to you?" Cornelia asked as she started to undo the robes, that had started to cut into the girl's skin. She  
  
didn't looked any older then 10!  
  
"They stole my charmander. Plz, get him back. Plz. Show him this and he'll know it's me. Plz, those people are  
  
evil to their Pokémon, I don't want my charmander to think of human's that way."  
  
"Alright, you stay here. Which way did they go?"  
  
The girl nodded her head to the left. "There were 3 of them. All girls, one with gold hair, and violet eyes, another  
  
with green hair and eyes, and the 3rd, had red hair and sunglasses on."  
  
"Ok, stay here. Try not to move to much." Cornelia took the necklace and put it on. "Come on Chic!" Chic  
  
jumped on Cornelia's shoulder, as she ran to the left. She jumped over a tree, and fell on the other side. She  
  
landed on her other shoulder, but the force caused Chic to roll away. Cornelia got up, ran to Chic pick her up in  
  
mid-run and kept going.  
  
"You stupid Pokémon! I said dry wood, this is wet wood! GET IT RIGHT NEXT TIME!" Cornelia saw a girl with  
  
red hair throw a rock at a charmander.  
  
"Must be them." Cornelia said as she looked at the two other girls who laughed. One with green hair and eyes,  
  
the other gold hair and violet eyes. "Charmander! Don't listen to them!" Cornelia said as she stood up, and came  
  
from the bushes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Cornelia Hale! And you should NEVER treat Pokémon like that! What if I did that to you!?" Cornelia threw a  
  
small rock at the girl with red hair's sun glasses, the part that went over the nose broke, and fell. Reliving one  
  
blue and one green eye.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" She growled. "Mightyena! GO!" A wolf looking Pokémon popped out, and growled.  
  
"Fine, but a few rules first, one Pokémon for each fighter, I fight each of you, best out ta 3, gets that  
  
charmander."  
  
"Mightyena!" The red head yelled pulling out a whip. "SCRATCH!" The girl cracked the whip on the back of  
  
the Mightyena. Who growled, and attacked.  
  
"Chic! Dodge!" Chic jumped out ta the way, the Mightyena scratched Cornelia! "Owe!" She said grapping her  
  
arm. "That's cheating!"  
  
"Feh! You just said the one who wins! You never said how we had to win!" The red head laughed.  
  
"Fine! I can be just as mean! Chic! Use tackle on!" Cornelia said.  
  
"Torchic!" The little fire bird ran into the wolf looking Pokémon, who, because Chic came up from under it's  
  
head, flew back a little.  
  
"Mightyena bite!" Another command, another whip on the back.  
  
"Chic, tackle it in it's mouth!" Cornelia yelled.  
  
"Tor!" Chic nodded and tackled it right in the mouth which knocked it out.  
  
"NO! Dang you!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get her!" The girl with gold hair and violet eyes said as she stepped up. "Pichu! GO!"  
  
"Chic! GO! Tackle!"  
  
Pichu dodged it. "Pichu! Thunder!"  
  
"Torchic!!!!!!" Chic cried as the thunder hit her dead on.  
  
"NO! Chic return!"  
  
"Ha-ha! Looks like your out ta Pokémon." The girl laughed. "Looks like we get to keep the charmander."  
  
"That charmander! Of corse!" 'Show him this and he'll know it's me.' "No, I'm not! I still got one Pokémon left!"  
  
Cornelia lifted the necklace for the charmander too see.  
  
"Char!" Charmander ran to Cornelia, and jumped up to her.  
  
"Ready to get them back for her?" Cornelia asked it.  
  
"Char. Man. Der!" The small lizard Pokémon opened its mouth, and did and ember attack.  
  
"CHARMANDER!" Charmander jumped at the girl who winced at the pain, but happily hugged her best friend  
  
back. Glade to know that he's ok.  
  
"Thank you! So much!"  
  
Cornelia waved it off. "It was nothing. But do you know were the next city is?"  
  
"Yea' about a little ways that way. That's were I was coming from."  
  
"Well your going to go back. Come on." Cornelia helped the girl stand up.  
  
"Charmander return."  
  
"Char."  
  
"Here lean on me." Cornelia held on to the hand that was around her neck, and put an arm around the girl's  
  
waist.  
  
"By the way, I'm Kari Horn."  
  
"Feh, hey. I'm Cornelia Hale."  
  
The two slowly walked back to the town. Once there, an 0fficer Jenny let them ride in her car thing, to the  
  
hospital.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to take Charmander to Nurse Joy, ok? I'll be back once their done there ok?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Feh." Cornelia walked to the Pokécenter "Hello! Nurse Joy! Are you here?"  
  
"Oh! Hello, dear! Can I heal your Pokémon back to heath?"  
  
"Plz." Cornelia gave the two balls to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The charmander's yours too?"  
  
"OH! Silly me, no. But it's owner got hurt really bad, so she's in the hospital, and I offered to take him to get  
  
healed with my Torchic."  
  
"Oh, well. Um... alright." Nurse Joy looked nerves.  
  
"Did you wana ask me something else?"  
  
"Um, how did the charmander, get such bad wounds on it's back?"  
  
"Oh, that." Cornelia's eyes darkened. "Three trainers stole the charmander, and really hurt it's owner, that's  
  
why she's at the hospital. Anyways. While in the trainer's position, they would use whips to beat the Pokémon."  
  
Nurse Joy looked so mad. "Nurse Joy, why do people hurt Pokémon?"  
  
Nurse Joy was taken back by this. "I...I really don't know."  
  
"Well, that makes two of us then." Cornelia took the Pokéballs, and started to leave. "Thanks." She walked all  
  
the way back to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: It's done! Yea' sry about the loooooooong wait. But I didn't know were I wanted to go with this chapter. So  
  
yea'. I found out what I wanted to do, and finished it.  
  
Next time on A dream come true?:  
  
The girls find a member of Team Rocket! But he says that he's not, he 'dropped out' so to speak. Can the girls trust him? 


End file.
